


Attraction

by RingingSilence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Discussions of sexuality, Jon is Canon M-Spec, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), discussions of attraction, not that that is unheard of in this fandom ;), that's all we know for sure so I'm going to project all over that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingingSilence/pseuds/RingingSilence
Summary: The simplest answer was obvious, Martin wasn't stupid, but the idea that Jon might...that Martin's feelings were perhaps..."You're not gay, are you?"
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Attraction

It took a week for it to come up.

After the nonsense of the previous months: Jon back from the dead, the Extinction being a looming threat, Jon going into the Coffin, Melanie's near-transformation, Jon's mad proposal, Peter's plan for the Panopticon, Jon's unbelievable rescue...needless to say, they both needed a little time to just breathe. A little time without Elias or apocalypses or fear gods looming over them so they could just rest. 

That, and time for Martin to think.

Through everything Peter tried to turn him into Martin had never quite managed to lose his feelings for Jon. Maybe it was because he was _who_ Martin had been doing it for once he woke up, or maybe Martin's crush had finally crossed the divide from silly into hopeless, but even in the fog which had deadened and distanced him from nearly every sensation Jon had managed to reach him. Martin had said 'loved' in the Lonely, but with a few days trapped in the cramped cabin together Martin couldn't deny that those warm, fluttery feelings were far from gone. So, in short, Martin still loved Jon.

But why had Jon gone in after him?

The simplest answer was obvious, Martin wasn't stupid, but the idea that Jon might...that Martin's feelings were perhaps...

"You're not gay, are you?"

It burst out of him while he was pouring water for tea. Jon, already sipping from his chipped mug, promptly choked and started coughing.

Martin just about threw the kettle back down on the burner in his haste to grab a dish towel and help him. "Sorry! Sorry, I don't know why I asked. Stupid personal question. I wasn't thinking--"

Jon pushed his chair back out of Martin's way. "It's fine," he rasped. "Although, I am a little curious how it came up."

Martin busied himself with mopping up spilled tea so he wouldn't have to look at Jon. "I...um...back when you were...you were gone, I listened to some of the tapes and in one Basira and Melanie were talking about...well, about--"

Jon let out a long sigh and Martin winced and fell silent.

"Why Georgie felt it was her place to share, let alone Melanie..." There was a faint growl to his voice, a gruffness that made Martin think of the early days when Jon would scold him or Tim for fumbling a case.

"So it's true?"

"That I 'don't'?"

Martin shuffled back with an awkward chuckle. "Well, yeah. O-or maybe you 'didn't' because Georgie wasn't your, er, type?"

Jon scoffed. "No, my attraction to Georgie was not an issue."

"Then why...?"

"Because physical and emotional attraction are not always co-occuring. Some people may have dalliances with people they share no romantic attachment to, I just so happen to prefer my romantic relationships without the physical."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense..." He managed to swallow his next question for a solid ten seconds of silence. "So you never--?"

"No."

"Cool. But you liked Georgie?"

"Yes."

"Then...you're straight?"

"Obviously not."

"Bi?"

Jon let out a huff. "The physical properties of the person don't matter because I don't fall in love with their body. What attracts me is the person themselves. Their quirks, their personality. Do they seek me out, want me around? It's the...the reminders to take a break. It's the tea they leave for me, even when I don't deserve it. Then it's their laugh, their interests, their view of the world. Once I've already fallen, then I start to notice physical things: the way their eyes crinkle at the corners when they smile, the way their brow furrows when they're reading a particularly troublesome statement, how their hugs feel, strong and grounding and _safe_. It takes me a while to open up enough to someone to want to be close to them, but once I do I...well, can do rather foolish things."

"Oh. So you really...I-I mean, it doesn't have to mean....you went after Daisy..."

"I don't have to be attracted to someone in order to go into danger for them, if that weren't obvious."

"Ah."

Jon chuckled and held out his hand. It was both so strange and so natural, even after a week, to reach back and let Jon weave their fingers together. He smirked up at Martin, just a shade self-deprecatingly. "I don't, however, offer to gouge my eyes out and run away with just anyone."

Martin laughed, surprising himself with how watery it sounded. "That was rather extreme."

"Georgie and Tim always did say I was a bit dramatic."

"A bit." Martin blinked back tears. "So...are we...?"

Jon lifted their joined hands to brush a kiss over his knuckles. "I am here for as long as you want me, however you want me...emotionally at least."

Martin sniffled. "How can you sound like a Prince Charming while wearing my week-old jumper?"

That surprised a laugh out of him. It was short and restrained but it was real and Martin decided there was a lot he would do to hear it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have rage-thrown this together after a few rounds of canon-v-fanon discourse. Oops.


End file.
